


Triple Scoop Extra Fudge Banana Sundae (With Caramel Sauce)

by smolfluffqueen



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn's parents are homophobic assholes, M/M, Poe and Finn have dogs, i'm not crying you're crying, its nearly midnight and ive been writing this for hours I need peace, let cute gays LIVE, this could have been way worse trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: prompt: Person B is gravely injured, and Person A cant visit them in the hospital, due to visitation being restricted to family only. Eventually, Person A learns that Person B's family plans to take them off of life support, prompting Person A to sneak in, barricade the door, and try to stay with B as long as possible as everyone tries to break in. Does Person B wake, or is Person A dragged away kicking and screaming?





	1. (Don't) Pull The Plug

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only thing resembling angst I've ever written that has come out moderately okay so don't @ me

To Poe, everything seemed to be blur of white, too bright and clean to focus on one thing, not that he could at the moment. All sound had been replaced by a violent, high pitched ringing in his ears. He hadn't taken the news that his boyfriend had been shot lightly, of course, but the fact that the hospital or Finn's family wouldn't let him see him was frustrating, and only seemed to fuel the panic more.

He had pleaded, asked, begged, to know how he was, to just see him, even if it was for a few seconds. The doctors would tell him nothing, and the fact that Finn's family hated him didn't exactly give his case merit.

Finn hadn't had the best childhood, moving from one bad neighborhood to the next, dealing with his alcoholic parents, all the while trying to help partially raise his younger siblings, of which there were twelve. He had left as soon as he graduated from high school, and gotten accepted into Harvard, where he met Poe, just a few months later. In an act of reconciliation, his parents had invited him back home- they had both quit drinking, somewhat-, and Finn had gone, bringing Poe along for both moral support and to meet his family.

Finn was hopeful, for once, that everything could be okay.

It wasn't.

The very minute Finn let the word "boyfriend" out of his mouth, all hell had broken loose, ending with Finn dragging a bloodied Poe out of his parents apartment, with his mother spitting insults at them from across the street.

Ever since then, they hadn't thought about the prospect of "hey, what if I have to go on life support?" but Poe wished to God they had, because there was no way in hell Finn's family would let him see him, no matter what.

Poe sat across from the room where Finn lay, blinds pulled closed on the small, metal framed windows. The door was pushed open, revealing a gruff looking Madeline and Curser (it hasn't helped Poe's case that he had joked about their names when they met), along with a frazzled, exhausted looking doctor, who talked slowly, his face grave. Poe, of course, had occupied that seat for days, save for the times when Rey visited and made him shower or eat. He slept in it as well, most of the nurses giving him pitying glances as they walked past.

There was a reason for sitting there, as well as needing to be near Finn.

Sometimes, he could hear terms, words that he would have to google on his phone, but he got a small glimpse of his boyfriend's condition that way, and he was grateful for the resident doctor, who always seemed to speak loudly.

Madeline pushed her face into her husband's chest, sobbing loudly, and Poe could help but feel like she didn't deserve to be hurt, not when she knew what she was doing to him, restricting him from Finn.

"Maybe we should take him off." Curser said, eying the doctor with a hard look.

Poe could feel his heart stutter, his lungs just about collapse, and a faint numbness washed over him. No, no, they couldn't, they wouldn't-

"He's suffered enough, my baby boy." Madeline choked out, sniffling.

The doctor led them away, presumably to do paperwork, and it was then that Poe knew what he had to do.

He had to get to Finn.

\--  
Sneaking into a hospital room is fairly easy, at least when you know which nurses have rounds, where the janitor is going to be, and more specifically, where to hide. After visiting hours, Poe had locked himself into a bathroom stall, biding his time by looking at anything reminiscent of Finn, even his dorky, filter addicted snapchats.

After about five hours, Poe stuck his head out into the hallway, looking for any stray doctors. When he saw none, he was quick to run across the hallway, shoving Finn's door open without a moments notice, though Poe wished he had given himself one.

Finn was laid before him, tucked under stiff cotton sheets, with a myriad of machines either hooked up to him or next to him, an IV drip taped firmly into his hand. Poe closed the door with a snap, quickly pushing anything that wasn't bolted down against it. A chair went under the doorknob, two night stands stacked upon each other, and a small set of dressers shoved firmly against the cold metal.

He wouldn't be torn away, not now.

Poe stepped forward, dropping to his knees beside the bed, taking Finn's hand into his, tears freely rolling now, and kissed the back of it, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his hand.

"Hey, buddy." Poe choked out, feeling as if his legs would cave out under him.

Finn didn't respond.

Poe hadn't expected him to.

"Remember when we went on a date to a fancy restaurant and everyone glared at us because we were both wearing sneakers ?" Poe laughed, tears hot upon his cheeks. "And then we left, cause the waiter was being a dick, so we got tacos and went stargazing on your car in the middle of a parking lot."

Now, he was just rambling, but he didn't care, he held onto the shred of hope that maybe just maybe, Finn would hear him and wake up, and then they could leave, go home to their dogs, get married, eventually appear on a progressive house hunting tv show (where they would, of course, by a house that them, BB8, R2, and their awesome future children could live in.

For hours, until the sun rose, Poe talked on, asking Finn questions, telling him stories, and talking about everything that he would do with him, if he woke up.

At one sleep deprived point, Poe heard himself promising Finn a triple scoop, extra fudge, banana sundae, if only he would talk to him. Four minutes later, when Finn didn't respond, Poe attempted to sweeten the deal by adding caramel sauce (Poe hated caramel sauce, he would get sick whenever he smelled it), and promising not to puke when Finn ate it.

Unfortunately, Finn didn't respond, and Poe kept trying. He had reached the point where he said he'd specially order BB8 and R2 tuxedos for their wedding when Finn's parents arrived.

"Hey!" There was a banging on the door, a harsh, male voice ringing in Poe's ears.

Paying it no mind, Poe pressed a lingering kiss on Finn's forehead, continuing his offers of dog related wedding attire in a slightly louder voice.

"Who's in there?" There was a scuffle outside, indicating that someone was trying to open the door, but to no avail.

Poe took a long look at Finn's face, memorizing every detail- the way his nose curved, how his lips parted, how his chin dipped into the hollow of his throat, where Poe had kissed, nipped, and licked (he didn't mind caramel sauce if it was on Finn, that was a no brainier) an innumerable amount of times.

Poe let out a dry sob, the ability to cry long since gone, pressing his forehead against Finn's, and then the door burst open, Curser and several doctors having very nearly broken it off of his hinges.

Curser and Madeline stared furiously, but Poe remained seated, unapologetic. Rushing forward, Curser threw himself at the younger man, throwing punches, kicking, and screaming his lungs out. Poe didn't retaliate, letting the pain seep into him, wearily recognizing that yes, two of his ribs had just been broken.

"Poe." It was a single word, barely even a whisper, and yet, it seemed to have an effect on everyone in the room.

Slowly, Finn sat up, eyes adjusting to the world around him, recognizing his mother, father, and a now bloodied Poe beneath the latter. Madeline rushed to him, ready to hug, but Finn shoved her away, looking down in horror at his boyfriend, who was looking at him like he was seeing for the first time, a mix of awe and amazement. Poe shoved Curser away and jumped up (or, if we're being technical, pushed himself up quicker than he should have) hobbling forward to pull Finn into a tight embrace, butting his head into the younger man's shoulder.

"Don't leave me again." Poe said, gripping Finn so tight it almost hurt.

"I won't."


	2. Promises Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello this is the epilogue, and I know it's short, but it's very cute okay

As promised (even though Finn had no knowledge of it), Poe got him the sundae, and no longer banned caramel sauce from their tiny, shoebox apartment. Eventually, Poe lived up to all of his incoherent promises that he had made to Finn, which included dog tuxedos, a cat, and pizza for breakfast. The cat, in the end, was adopted from a shelter, a black Persian, who they named Fudge. She had lost an eye and a leg as a kitten, and enjoyed riding around on R2, who often napped in the sun with his elderly cat friend.

Finn's parents, unfortunately, wanted nothing more to do with him, and barred his younger siblings from contacting him. Neither Finn, Poe, BB8, R2, Fudge, or Rey cared about it. If being gay meant living with his boyfriend and their pets, having movie nights with friends, and eating copious amounts of ice cream, Finn couldn't bring himself to care.

"Finn?" Both men were seated on the couch, Finn's back pressed into Poe's chest.

"Yeah?" Finn mumbled, eyes trained on the TV.

"Do you wanna, maybe, get married?" Poe said nervously, tracing patterns into Finn's back.

Finn tilted his head up, staring at his boyfriend. "Did you wait until those dog tuxedos came in to ask me?"

"Yes."

"Poe."

"Oh, like you don't want to see our dogs in tuxedos."

"What is Fudge going to wear, then?"

"A bow tie, she can smash cat gender roles everywhere."

"Fine." Finn said with a sigh, smiling up at his boyfriend.

There was a silent pause, and Finn pulled away from Poe.

"They're all waiting outside, aren't they."

"Maybe."

And so, Finn found himself in a car with his dogs, cat, Poe, and Rey, who was wearing a matching bow tie with Fudge. The courthouse, it turned out, didn't allow dogs, so they had to convince the clerk to marry them on the steps, where she had to take a moment to stop laughing.

"Honestly, I've seen a lot of shit, but honestly, dog tuxedos." She breathed, bending down to pet R2, who, like all golden retrievers, began to lick her face, while BB8, ever the helpful Pomeranian, yipped excitedly, running in circles around the clerk's ankles.

The ceremony went by in a blur, with both of them giggling, along with Rey, who had given up on attempting to not cry, and was openly sobbing into BB8's fur.

"You may kiss your husband."

Husband.

Finn all but dragged Poe down to his height, kissing him sweetly, and Poe realized that his husband tasted like salted caramel, but he couldn't bring himself to care, enjoying the brief moment of bliss before Rey forced them apart, sparing the clerk from any more make out session viewing.

A few hours later, after everything was said and done, Rey had already agreed to be dog sitter for the night, and both of them walked around aimlessly, hands clasped, running their fingers over each other's gold wedding bands.

"Poe."

"Yeah?" Poe turned to his boyfriend, who had his eyes set upon a sign in front of him.

"Let's get ice cream." Poe turned, only to see a glowing sign that proclaimed "ICE CREAM" in blocky, fluorescent letters.

"Anything for you, buddy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a cute epilogue after this involving dogs with tuxedos so, I mean, comments and kudos would be nice


End file.
